Boa Hancock
| jva=n/a| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} The is the only female member of the Shichibukai and was first mentioned by one of the Risky Brothers while he was talking about Mermaids to Sanji and Brook. She is the of Amazon Lily and rules over it with her two younger Gorgon sisters, Boa Marigold and Boa SandersoniaOne Piece manga - Chapter 515, Hancock revealed as a Kuja pirate. Appearance Compared to the abnormal appearance of her sisters, Hancock is a slender, tall woman with long hair dressed in a one-piece outfit. This beautiful appearance is noted by many throughout the world: to one of the Risky Brothers, her beauty is second only to that of the mermaids,One Piece manga - Chapter 489, Hancock is first mentioned. while Marguerite claims she is the most beautiful woman in the world. Like every Shichibukai member, she has an animal theme: snake. On her back is supposedly two Gorgon eyes, but this seems to be a lie. While it is unknown what exactly is on her back, she is willing to kill, or turn to stone, anyone who sees it, to keep it a secret. Personality Hancock is a selfish, pompous and spoiled person who is used to having her own way, although she does lie to the World Government about her agreement to wage war with Whitebeard simply to get them off her back temporarily. She is arrogant and cruel, justifying her actions with her apparently unmatched beauty and thinks that she can get away with anything because the world will forgive her.One Piece Manga - Chapter 516, Hancock says no matter what cruel act she does, the world will forgive her because of her beauty. Her sister Sandersonia cheerfully calls her personality "Twisted". She has also proven that she will openly lie and her confidence leads her to never consider the consequences of her actions. While a member of the Shichibukai, Hancock doesn't think much of the World Government and would rather keep her title but not go to war or perform certain duties if she had to, preferring to use her position to presumably nullify her former bounty and to protect her home from the government who sees all of the Kuja as pirates. She doesn't think twice about killing her so called Marine allies. She also apparently doesn't think much of the Kuja tribe either as she comments to Elder Nyon that she doesn't care if the island destroyed or not since everyone will forgive her because she is beautiful. Because of her beauty and powers, she is used to seeing men and women whether young or old fall instantly in love with her. As a result, people forgive her when she acts cutely apologetic or reminds them of her beauty. However, as proven when Luffy comes along, she cannot bear the existence of someone completely immune to her powers.One Piece Manga - Chapter 518, Hancock is affected by Luffy's resistance to her power. Her oddest trait seen so far is that when she looks down on people, she leans backwards so she faces the ceiling (or the sky) above her, apparently "looking down on people so much she's looking up."One Piece Manga - Chapter 517, Hancock looks down at Elder Nyon and faces the ceiling. Abilities and Powers Ruling beside her sisters, Hancock has power over Amazon Lily and the rest of the Kuja women. As the Empress and Captain of the tribe, she is possibly the strongest Kuja warrior. Apart from her great beauty, Hancock has the ability to turn people into stone. This occurs when her hands form a heart shape, and beams are shot out of the shape. Anyone with "dirty thoughts" will be turned into stone. As demonstrated by Vice-Admiral Momonga, the effects can be countered when the intended victim focuses their mind on other aspects such as pain, blocking out the "dirty" thoughts. Luffy did panic from her Mero Mero Merrow though, believeing it to be a Noro Noro Beam and was afraid he'd end up slowed down again, his fear apparently countered any feelings of lust for her, although this is proven false when he realised it wasn't the same move, she attempted it again. According to her sister, Boa Sandersonia, it was because he was afraid he was going to die.One Piece Manga - Chapter 518, Luffy is immune to Hancock's power. Luffy also avoids even the simplest of Hancock's powers (being able to make people fall in love with her no matter what she does) simply because of the fact she "pisses him off" with her vanity and lack of regard for the lives of her people. This ability appears to be a Devil Fruit power as she uses the words "Mero Mero Merrow!" ("mero" is a sound effect of being in love), which is a typical way of using a Devil Fruit based attack. However, the contradictory story her fellow Kuja give is that she and her sisters killed a gorgon and were "cursed". The gorgon gave each sister a set of eyes on their backs. Whenever anyone sees the back of her and her sisters, they turn to stone. However, at the same time, Luffy was noted to have seen her back and not turned to stone, so it is unclear whether or not the curse is actually true. Luffy claims that he recognizes "that" on her back, and Hancock reacted annoyed to the fact that Luffy saw it. One Piece manga - Chapter 517, Luffy falls into the bath and sees the Gorgon "curse" on Boa Hancock. Hancock has also been able to use a "Pistol Kiss" by blowing a kiss, creating a heart-shaped bullet to fire at her victim by aiming it with her index finger. The projectile probably hits its target with the sharp end of the heart, so when it hit Luffy, it penetrated his rubber skin. Its relationship with Mero Mero Merrow is unknown. She also can use the Haoushuku Haki, an ability of one in a million people can use. From the example shown by Luffy, it can be assumed that she can knock out a large number of individuals (with the exception of strong-willed people) with a massive burst of Haki. This perhaps adds as an additional reason why she is both adored and feared amongst the Kuja. Attacks * Mero Mero Merrow: Hancock forms a heart shape with her hands and launch a beam of the shape. Anyone with "dirty thoughts" (lust) that is hit by this beam will be turned into stones. The beam's effect can be blocked if the target focuses doesn't have any lust for Hancock, either by focusing on other emotions (as Momonga) or simply being ignorant (as Luffy). Mero Mero Merrow reminds Luffy of Foxy's Noro Noro Beam. * Pistol Kiss: Hancock blows a kiss to create a heart-shaped bullet and fires it. Weapon She carries an extra large Snake Weapon with her, however she has yet to use it in battle. History Past At some unknown time she became a Shichibukai to make a treaty with the World Government, that would keep her island safe, since they considered all on the island for pirates. She and her sisters had also presumably killed a Gorgon and all three were cursed with eyes on their back that were said to petrify anyone who looked. However, it seems more likely that this story was fabricated and disseminated to the Kuja populace to make her (and her sisters) all the more admirable and legendary. It seems more likely that their escapades in the Grand Line got them in contact with Devil Fruits and gave them their powers.One Piece manga - Chapter 519, Devil Fruits. In addition, these powers likewise also spread the rumor (or at least with the lower-ranked Marines) that confrontation with any Kuja pirate comes at the risk of being turned into stone, even though this seems to apply only to Boa Hancock herself. Straw Hat Separation Arc Hancock's first appearance is three days after Bartholomew Kuma had sent Monkey D. Luffy flying on her island (not to her knowledge). After sailing with her all-female crew, they met upon a Marine ship led by Vice Admiral Momonga, who told Hancock that the Shichibukai were being summoned to prepare for the upcoming war against Whitebeard, due to the execution of Portgas D. Ace a week from then. However, Hancock refused, stating that she would not obey the World Government, even though she fancied her Shichibukai position. When Momonga threatened to revoke Hancock's position if she didn't comply to the summoning, she came up with a make-believe story: The Marine crew would have turned into stone mysteriously. She also demanded all the treasure on Momonga's ship (which the Marine rookies happily and absent-mindedly complied to), and justified her selfish actions by claiming herself to be "beautiful", which everyone present (save for Momonga) vehemently agreed with. Then, she preformed a special move that mysteriously turned the Marines to stone, save for Momonga, who had stabbed his own hand to avoid the effects of her attack. As her crew sailed away, Momonga remarked that he would wait for two days, and if she didn't follow him, the treaty with the Kuja would be null and void. She arrogantly told him to "Do as he pleased". Upon returning to Amazon Lily, Hancock was greeted with plesantries though concerned that the warriors were not around, due to them chasing after a "monkey". She speaks with Elder Nyon (herself a former Kuja leader) about the danger that would befall Amazon Lily if she does not comply with the Government orders, but she remains arrogant and confident that both her power and beauty will allow her to get her way, throwing Nyon out of a window to prove she was right. When deciding to take a bath in privacy, she unexpectedly encounters Luffy, who falls down into her private area while looking for the person in charge, wanting to borrow a boat. He manages to see the symbols on her back and comments that he has seen them before. She attempted to petrify Luffy, but Luffy, being simple-minded, mistook the beam for a Noro Noro Beam (which Foxy used to slow Luffy down several times) and panicked. The beam did not have any effect on him though. Luffy attempted to run away, but ended up captured and thrown in the arena. In the combat arena, Hancock shows no mercy to Luffy or anyone who tries to defend him, turning Marguerite, Sweet Pea and Aphelandra to stone for attempting to defend him after they admitted to bringing him to their country. At first she attempted to have Bacura execute Luffy, but he knocks it out with a single punch, and after she realizes that Luffy is not attracted to her in any way, and is in fact disgusted by her behavior, she nearly collapses and, out of desperation, sends her younger sisters to attack him in the arena ordering them to bring back his head. After Sandersonia attempted to shatter Marguerite, Luffy released a very high level of Haki, which caused some Kuja to faint, Hancock noted that Luffy has achieved the level of Haki that she herself has.One Piece manga - Chapter 519, Luffy's Haki and the sister's battle. After Luffy defeated Hancock's younger sisters, when Sandersonia's back is about to be revealed to the Kuja audience, Hancock ordered everyone to evacuate the stadium. The Snake Princess is then seen crying silently to herself. Trivia *Boa Hancock has several comparisons to the Greek character Medusa of the 3 Gorgon sisters. Similarities include the ability to turn people into stone (although the methods are very different), the general snake theme, and most obviously, both are one of three Gorgon sisters. *Her ability to seduce other men is a reference to Sirens, which would fit her abilities, as a Siren would seduce sailors and lure them to a watery doom. *She is one of two women who have claimed to be the "most beautiful", the other being Alvida. *It is possible that her name comes from the flowering plant scientific name of a Snowberry, Symphoricarpos Chenaultii Hancock, a plant known for its showy flowers. *A second possibility is, that her name comes from famous gardener Ralph Hancock, who built many famous gardens in the 1920s, 30s and 40s. This would fit with the flower theme as the gardener is in a sense, the leader of a garden. References External Links *Medusa - Wikipedia article about the mythological Greek gorgon who turned people into stone *Siren - Wikipedia article about the mythological creature who seduces sailors with her voice and sends them to their doom. *Femme fatale - Wikipedia article on femme fatales. Category:Pirates Category:Female Category:Shichibukai Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Kuja Category:Kuja Pirates